Prince de coeur
by Noctis97419
Summary: Naruto est le fils adoptif de la reine de cœur. Il est choisit pour partir à Auradon avec Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos. NarutoxMalxEvie, Prince Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Descendant ou Naruto**

 **Le prince de cœur**

Chapitre 1 : Auradon prep

Il était une fois … non plus récemment, le prince d'Auradon Ben le fils de Belle et la Bête décréta que certains enfants des pires méchants de l'île de l'oublie viendraient à Auradon prep. Les enfants sélectionnaient sont le fils de Jafar, la fille de la méchante reine, le fils de Cruela De Vil, la fille de Maléfique et le fils de la reine de cœur.

 _L'île de l'oublie_

Maléfique parlait de son plan pour conquérir Auradon à sa fille Mal et ses amis. Mal est une fille aux cheveux violets, elle a des vêtements en cuir violet et vert. La deuxième fille du groupe, Evie, elle a les cheveux bleu, une robe bleu et un collier en forme de cœur. Il y a Jay le fils de Jafar, il a un bonnet rouge les cheveux long et une veste en cuir. Carlos le fils de Cruela De Vil, il a les cheveux blond avec des racines noir et il avait une veste noire blanche et avec des manches rouge. Il y a Naruto le plus mystérieux, seul ça mère la reine de cœur savait de son passé, il était blond avec des marque sur les joues le comparant à un renard, sa tenue était composait d'une long veste noir avec des cœur rouge, sur son t-shirt il y a le visage d'un renard blanc et des chaussure noir et rouge. C'était le jour où les 5 enfants iraient a Auradon prep.

 _Auradon Prep_

Après être tombé de la limousine Jay et Carlos se levèrent, Naruto sorti du véhicule tout en aidant Mal et Evie. Ils furent accueillis par le prince Ben, la bonne fée et la princesse Audrey qui se moquait de Evis et Mal puis arriva le moment que Naruto redouté.

« Alors petit frère on trahie la famille ? » dit Audrey.

Touts le mondes furent choqué de la déclaration d'Audrey. La réalité derrière le passé de Naruto qui est le fils du Prince Phillip et Aurore la belle au bois dormant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas Descendant ou Naruto**

 **Le prince de cœur**

Chapitre 2 : Le passé de Naruto

 _I ans_

Naruto âgé de 10 ans se baladais dans le château de ses parents en se demandant pourquoi Maléfique était l'ennemie de leur famille, après tout c'était ses grand parent qui ne l'avaient pas invité. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait avec ces parents tout se terminais de la même façon punit ou ignorait. Dans cette famille, il se sentait négligeait et sa sœur favorisé. Tout simplement parce qu'elle haïssait Maléfique et non neutre comme Naruto. Un soir, il entendit la discutions de ses parents.

« Que devons nous faire Naruto commence à devenir rebelle, il ne pourrait pas être comme sa sœur Audrey calme et compréhensif. » dit sa mère.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que Audrey serait l'héritière. » dit son père.

Naruto fut tellement en colère et triste qu'il éveilla sa magie.

 _2 mois plus tard_

Ce jour fut l'anniversaire de Naruto et Audrey, et comme d'habitude ils oublieraient celui de Naruto. Il décida de profiter de se moment pour fuir de chez lui et allé à l'île de l'oublie commencer une nouvelle vie. Durant les 2 mois il découvrit sa magie et s'entraîna. Le soir venu, il s'enfuit et rejoint l'île en bateau quand une tempête commença.

 _Le lendemain, au châteaux d'Aurore et Phillip_

Le roi et la reine entra dans la chambre de Naruto et trouva rien que une lettre.

 _Pour ma chère famille_

 _J'en ai mare d'être négliger pour Aurore, le trône qui devait me revenir a était donnais pour elle. J'ai entendit votre discutions sur le fait de je ne devait pas être héritier, ce jour la j'ai éveillé mes pouvoirs et j'ai donc décider de quitter cette famille._

 _Naruto_

Les parents sentirent une tristesse en eux et demandé aux soldats de le chercher dans tout le royaume.

 _L'île de l'oublie_

Naruto se réveilla échoué sur l'île quand un dame habillais comme une reine arriva puis il s'évanouit. Plus tard dans cette journée, il se réveilla et revue la dame. Sa robe était rouge avec des cœurs noirs, elle était brune et sur sa tête était une couronne, ce fut la reine de cœur une des pire méchante de l'histoire.

« Afin réveillé » dit-elle puis poursuivit « J'ai une proposition, je te propose de devenir mon fils et en échange je ne dirait rien de se qui est arrivait et tu devra faire en sorte que mon nom devient terrifiant sur cette île. »

Naruto accepta la proposition pour lui c'était une nouvelle chance. Quand il devient amis avec Mal et son groupe, il montra sa magie et commença à s'intégrer au groupe.

 _Présent_

Tout le monde fut étonnait par la découverte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas Descendant ou Naruto**

 **Le prince de cœur**

Chapitre 3 : Le musée et déclaration

Quelques minute plus tard, le prince Ben fit sont discours et Mal se moquait de lui Naruto adoré le comportement de Mal mais continua à se méfié de sa sœur. Après que le prince Ben et sa petite amie quitta le hall, Doug présenta les matière mais le groupe voulait voir le chambre.

 _Avec Mal et Evie_

La décoration de la chambre donna des avis différent pour les 2 filles. Pour Mal la chambre fut atroce le rose comme principal couleur la dégoutté mais pour Evie la chambre fut magnifique.

 _Avec Naruto_

Naruto eu une chambre pour lui tout seul car être une nombre impair chez les garçons pouvait avoir des avantage comme avoir sa propre chambre. Il utilisa sa magie pour changer la décoration, il y avait maintenant sur les murs des cartes sur un fond noir et aux sol un cœur rouge immense. Il décida de se reposait un peux avant leur reunion.

 _Rêve de Naruto_

 _Dans son rêve Naruto embrassé une fille, puis cette filles dit :_

 _« Je t'aime Naruto »_

 _Il reconnut le fille se fut Mal._

Soudain Naruto se réveilla, il fut surprit de son rêve mais il se souvient des moment qu'il avait passé avec Mal et remarqua qu'il commença à avoir des sentiment pour elle puis il regarda l'heure il devait aller dans la chambre des gars.

 _Dans la chambre de Jay et Carlos_

Il arriva en dernier, Il remarqua que Carlos jouait à un jeu vidéo, Jay sortait son butin qu'il avait volé, Evie se regarder dans le miroir et Mal consulter son grimoire. Après un discourt de Mal l'équipe se rappela pourquoi ils étaient venus et Evie commença à chercher la baguette grâce à son miroir. La baguette se trouva dans un musée et Carlos montra ses talent informatique et trouva le musée a 3 km. Le groupe commença à partir en direction du Musée mais l'attention de Naruto resta porter sur Mal.

 _Au musée_

Devant le musée, le groupe regarda la démonstration de la magie de Mal, elle réussit à endormir le vigile grâce à une aiguille. Jay se prépara à casser la porte quand Naruto l'ouvrit grâce à sa magie juste en la touchant et Jay tomba au sol après son saut. Ils montaient les marches jusqu'à l'endroit réserver aux méchant ,il y avait une statue de chacun de leur parent. Chacun avait une réaction différente et pour Naruto sa mère n'avait pas changé, il la trouvé toute aussi belle que maintenant. Mal resta devant la statue de sa mère et le groupe commença à la laisser seul. Plus tard Mal les rejoint, là où se trouvait le baguette mais Jay décida de volait la baguette même si il y avait une barrière. L'alarme retenti et ils ont du fuir et grâce à Carlos la sécurité fut arrête. Ils devaient aller à l'école de nouveaux mais au moins Naruto pourrait passer plus de temps avec Mal tout seul sans leurs parent.

 _Devant la chambre de Mal et Evie_

Plus tard devant la chambre de Mal et Evie, Naruto se demanda comment aller réagir Mal. Mal arriva et il commença à parler quand Naruto demanda à Mal :

« Mal, depuis qu'on est enfant je te trouve belle et je sais que je ne pourrais ne pas vivre sans toi, alors tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Mal fut étonnait par la déclaration de Naruto et répondit :

« Naruto je ne sais pas se que sait que aimait une personne, on ma toujours apprit à être méchante »

« je t'apprendrais à aimait » puis elle accepta et ils s'embrassaient comme dans le rêve de Naruto. Mal avait une sentiment bizarre mais elle aimait se sentiment. Ils décidaient de passer la nuit dans la chambre à Naruto.

 _Dans la matinée_

 _Mal se réveilla en première ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle décida d'aller se doucher puis à son retour, elle remarqua Naruto torse nue elle commença à rougir et empira quand il dit :_

 _« Tu à bien dormi ma reine du mal ? »_

 _Après cette préparer, le prince de cœur et la nouvelle princesse de cœur. Il se demandaient comment aller réagir leur amis et Naruto se demandait comment sa famille biologique réagirait_


End file.
